Rivals
by daughterofhorses
Summary: Padme is a padwan who was very popular at the temple when Anakin arrives. He is better than her at almost everything and soon they become rivals. What happens when they both must work together to save the ruplic they both love. It is finished but I will go back and edit the chapters.
1. Prologue

**I don't own Star Wars**

**Prologue**

Padwan Padme Naberrie walked into the light saber training room. Fighting had alway been her least favorite class and along with flying her worst.

The class she really excelled in was Diplomacy thought she was top of the class at almost everything. She could even beat most of her class mates at swordplay. Someday she wished to be the padwan of Obi-Wan Kenobi who had just become a jedi knight. He was known as the negotiator and used words more then his light saber. She wanted to be a jedi just like him. She knew that if he picked a padwan it would most likely be her after all her mediclorian count though only at an above average rate for jedi was much higher than her classmates.

She noticed a new boy standing uncomfortably off to the side of the classroom. He looked to be about her age much to old to start training yet it was clear he was. The teacher spoke to him for a moment and then walked to the front of the classroom where he began to pair the young padwan up so they could spar. She listened to all of her friends be paired off and then she heard her name.

"Padme Naberrie and Anakin Skywalker"

The new boy walked up and put up his saber in the customary salut before pulling it down to attack.

Though she might have been the best sword fighter in the class the class was full of very very pitiful sword fighters.

In seconds the new boy had her unbalanced and struggling to defend her self. He twisted his sword and the green light saber she had been using flew into his hand.

"Anakin," the jedi master who had been teaching them saber fighting called out. "That was very good but you were holding back."

Padme gasped in astonishment. This new boy who had bested her in seconds had been holding back.

"Come up here I want to try something."

Padme and the rest of the class of padwans who couldn't saber fight to save their life watched in amazement as this new untrained boy, at the age of nine disarm their sword master.

"Do you know what your mediclorian count is?"

"Master Kenobi only said something about it being higher than Master Yoda's."

Everyone in the classroom gasped. I t was clear that this boy didn't know that Yoda had the highest mediclorian count every recored now second highest.

Next class was flying and Padme knew what was going to happen. Once a month the jedi master who taught it had then go through an obstacle corse if you completed the fist obstacle then you could move on to the second. There were ten in all and the best anyone had ever done was to reach six.

Padme had only completed five and from what they had heard the only ones to have ever come close to completing the corse where the full jedi knights, no padwan had ever done it.

She smiled and started up the training Delta 7 that they flew. The first task was easy you had to do a full mile lap in two minutes. Then she moved into the shooting task she knocked down the necessary five out of ten targets she dodged the ten bullet sent at her and then tried to land in the small circle that it was almost impossible to put the ship in. And as every time before she failed.

She sat back to watch her classmates, none of them reached level five as she had. The last to go was the Skywalker boy.

Everyone watched as he did the lap in thirty-seconds and then shot down all ten targets. He seemed to be one with the ship as he dodged the blaster shots and moved on to the next task.

Padme watched as he went into the tenth task. The task only three people had ever been able to complete to satisfaction. Anakin pulled into a steep nose dive and pulled out centimeters from the ground right into a tight flip.

Padme turned to look at the jedi master but he was only gaping at the boy. Anger filled Padme this boy had to come and now had ruined everything she was the most popular padwan but then this desert boy had come and done what only three master jedi and expert pilots had been able to do and better than any of them at that.

"What flying experience do you have."

"I pod raced."

"You were the slave boy who won the big race a month ago and won his freedom."

"Yes, master, that was me."

"What is so big about pod racing," one of Padme's class mates asked?

"Anakin here is the only human ever able to do it and he won a very big and important race only a few weeks ago."

Padme was furious, this new boy had all the teachers wrapped around his finger and now all of her class mates would go to him for help not her.

Their next class was history of the jedi and Padme was very pleased with the face that the new boy knew none of the answers. She was enjoying herself until the teacher asked, "Who has the highest mediclorian count ever?"

"Yes, Erk, who is it?"

"Anakin Skywalker"

"I'm sorry, the right answer is Master Yoda."

"No, it is Anakin," one of the other padwans called out.

"Then let me check that."

He poked Anakin and put the drop of blood he drew forth onto a data chip and then loaded it into the data base. When the numbers came up he yelped, "Over 20,00 it appears you were right Erk."

Padme gritted her teeth and hoped that the cut the master gave Skywalker hurt as much as a light saber cut.

Outside she confronted the new padwan.

"Now you have all the teachers wrapped around your fingers what are you going to do now?"

"You are just jealous because you were the top of the class before and you want it back. Jealousy and possession are the path to the Dark Side you know."

"Oh I hate you."

"Hate and anger are the path to the Dark Side as well. I expect to be battling you as a Sith at some point."

"You know that you can't only fight with your light saber. You will never become a jedi knight because you can work things out peacefully with words."

"I can learn that but you can never learn how to sword fight with a chance of winning or fly without killing yourself."

And from that day on they were Rivals.


	2. Old Ememies

**I don't own Star Wars**

**Old Enemies**

Padwan Padme Naberrie stood looking out her window onto the outdoor training courts. She was planning to practice her light saber training butt the courts were already occupied. Below her she could see someone training.

The jedi had blond hair and was wearing black robes and leather. He was fighting with two light sabers at once. She could see he was amazingly skilled. The sabers were a blue and green blur blocking all the attacks that the training droid tried on him.

His style reminded her of her rival Anakin Skywalker. Oh how she hated that arrogant, big headed, idiot.

They had hated each other since they first met. She was meant to be Obi-Wan's padwan then Anakin stole the title.

The negotiator and the diplomat as she was called. Not the negotiator and the hero with no fear as Skywalker was called.

He didn't deserve that title, the filthy coward.

They were said to be the heros of the war but she knew they were not.

She hadn't seen him since she was fourteen and now at nineteen she still hated him.

A far as she knew he was still a padwan and because of the war he would have no time to take his jedi trials.

She, however was ready to take them. The only thing between her and knighthood was the council.

It would have been the first time she had ever beaten him at anything beside talking.

She smiled, if he ever was on planet at the same time as her she planned to rub it in his face.

Her comm link beeped signaling a message had been received.

"Padwan Naberrie here," she answered it.

"Padwan Naberrie could you please report to the council in one hour."

I wondered who had replaced the jedi master who had died recently in the war. As far as I knew they were down one member.

As far a I knew there were no other potential jedi masters for the seat on the council.

Soon she started off towards the council chamber.

In the seat in the council chamber that Padme though might be empty sat a boy who was about her age.

His hair grew in dark blond waves that showed he had been a full fledged jedi knight for a few months a least. His age showed that he hadn't been a jedi knight long and must have been the youngest master ever.

He was quite handsome and she was attracted to him at once. But she would never break the code, that was what Anakin would do not her.

Next to him sat Master Kenobi, the real Master Kenobi, not a hologram. That meant Anakin was here and she could rub it in his face what the council was going to tell her.

Master Windu addressed her, "Padwan Naberrie, it has come to our attention that you are ready to take your jedi trials. However with the war we have no time to give you the trials. Instead we are going to send you on a mission of the upmost importance. We have discovered who Darth Sidous is, Chancellor Palpitine. He has fled so you are to track him down. If you do well you will become a jedi knight."

"Do it alone you will not," commented Master Yoda. "Send you with two Masters we will." The small green jedi master looked over at Obi-Wan and the unknown jedi master.

Suddenly Padme recognized him, it was the same jedi she had seen saber fighting earlier today.

"We will meet at midnight in the hanger," said Master Kenobi.

So she was going to work with Anakin. This mission didn't look like it was going to be fun.

She dressed, packed up a few needed items and tucked a spare blaster into each of her knee high boots.

Before walking down to the hangar bay. Beside a larger ship stood about two dozen clones waiting for their leave.

She heard footsteps coming around the halfway and could hear two people arguing.

"Obi-Wan," a voice groaned. "Do I have to work with her?"

'"Yes, Anakin the council assigned us to this mission."

"But why do I have to go."

"You were the one who discovered who Palpitine is."

"So"

"So you are going to be the one to help to defeat him."

Around the corner came to people. One was Obi-Wan, the other Padme had seen before. It was the blond jedi master she had seen. He was wearing black leather over a brown tunic.

He came closer and when she looked up into his blue eyes she realized who he was,

"Skywalker," she spat out.

"It is Master Skywalker to you Naberrie."

"A Master, you, I guess we are all going to die."

A Togruta came running around the corner shouting, "Sorry I'm late Master."

Anakin's head snapped around as the young Padwan came running up till she was standing next to him.

"Hey Snips it is okay. This is _Padwan _Naberrie." He sneered the word reminding Padme once again that he was a jedi master and she only a padwan.

"Nice to meet you. Hey Skyguy when are we leaving?"

"As soon as we get on board. Rex, are you ready to load up."

"Yes General"

Padme turned to see the commander of the clones that were coming with them. So Anakin had one more thing over her, he was a General in the war and she had no rank except padwan.

Sighing she boarded the ship.


	3. One Small Detour

**I don't own Star Wars**

**Sorry this chapter is so short it s just a filler**

**A Small Detour **

Padmé watched as Anakin pulled the ship out of hyperdrive for their first jump the next morning. He still remained an expert pilot, as he was years ago when she first met him.

The stars stopped blurring and the sky cleared to show red bolts flying everywhere.

"Snips, get on one of the guns," Anakin shouted. "I'll have the other, you know what to do."

Padmé watched as the Jedi master and his padawan shot down all the fighters that were swirling around the ship. She could see that the fighters had come from a larger ship sitting on the edge of the battle. Jedi fighters spun past the ship, waving to them in thanks for their help.

Anakin dashed up to Obi-Wan, "I felt us get hit, what was hit? Can we go anywhere without it?"

"I am afraid the hyperdrive was hit, we have enough left in it to travel for a day but after that we can't use hyperdrive. Anakin, I am afraid the only planet close by is Tatooine."

Padmé watched confused, as a smile spread across Obi-Wan's face and felt like she was missing the joke.

"YES," Anakin shouted as loud as he could and then flung himself into the pilot seat to enter the coordinates.

Though his response confused Padmé even more, she knew that she, and Ahsoka, who was also confused, would get their answer when they arrived on the desert planet.


	4. Chapter 4

** I am so thankful of all you loyal readers who stuck with me. **

The small party stepped out onto a blistering hot desert. Stifling winds beat into their faces sending small grains of sand against their cheeks and stinging them. Although they were still wearing their boots the hot sand burnt their feet. The heat from the two suns of the desert planet shone down on them making them sweat.

"How could you ever be glad to visit this planet?" Padmé turned and asked Anakin.

"I don't like the planet but I grew up here and my mother still lives here, I am glad for the chance to see her," he responded as they entered the city where Anakin had lived long ago.

Padmé looked around; the town was built unlike anything she had ever seen. She grew up on the planet Naboo and had been around water her whole life, but it was clear to see that these people hadn't. The houses were built out of rough rock and looked extremely small. There weren't many shops lining the street but many of the ones that were present had small tents situated over them, protecting the owners and the goods from the sun.

Anakin strode with a purpose through the sand streets until they reached the outside of a small junk dealer where a blue Rodian sat trying to fix a pit droid. As Padmé came to stand next to Anakin she felt him tense. He glared, his eyes full of hatred, at the alien and Padmé worried he was going to attack him. The blond jedi stepped forward and she laid her hand on his arm pulling him back, but then yanked it away at the spark of electricity she felt. His skin had been so warm and soft, nothing like she would have thought.

**Yes yes it is very short but there will be another part to this chapter coming soon**. **Expect more regular updates**.


	5. Chapter 5

The small cart pulled by a droid stopped in front of a few shops. Anakin got out first and then turned to help me. I jumped down ignoring his outstretched hand.

"Wait right there," Anakin said turning to the droid who had pulled our taxi.

"Okey Okey," it muttered before shutting down.

I followed him over to a small junk shop trying to figure out why we were here. Our masters were trying to find parts for the ship so Anakin had brought me with him as he went to look for his mother, so why were we here, and why was Anakin so tense.

The owner of the junk shop was sitting outside yelling angrily at a pit droid as we walked up.

"Goonga," he shouted shooing the droid away.

"Chut chut watto," Anakin said as her walked up to the blue alien.

"Ding me chasa hoba," he continued as he picked up the droid it the shop owner had been working on.

"Giboda,"

"You ban be hota,"

"Jeda jedi," though I had no clue of what he had said, the look on his face was pure terror telling me that he had just realized that Anakin was a Jedi. I would just be a well dressed lady to him as I had dressed to fit in.

"Robana no toto," he shouted waving the tool around as it slipped out of his grasp and hit him in the head.

"Me boska du Shmi Skywalker?" Anakin asked with a calm tone that suggested slight impatience. I wondered why he was asking about his mother.

"Ani, little Ani," I felt all of Anakin's muscles contract as he set down the droid part her had been helping to fix. Watto stared at it for a moment before jumping up in excitement.

"You are Ani, it is you. You sure sprouted, a Jedi, watta you know. Maybe you could help me with some dead beats that owe me a lot of money," he sounded excited.

It was all I could do to from laughing at Anakin's childhood name.

"My mother," he voice was stern and it was clear that he wanted this all to be over.

"Oh yah, Shmi, she is not mine no more, I sold her," I gasped and Anakin tensed.

"You sold her," I had completely forgotten that he and his mother were slaves.

"Years ago, sorry Ani,but you know business is business. I sold her to a moisture farmer named Lars, at least I think it was Lars. Believe it or not I heard he freed her and married her can you beat that ey."

For what might have been the first time in my life I felt sorry for Anakin, he'd returned after years only to find that his mother was free and married.

"Do you know where they are now?" His voice hitched as he asked the question.

"Oh long ways from here, some place over on the other side of Mois Eslies I think."

"I like to know," his eyes flickered with anger and I could tell if Watto kept talking he would turn into food for a Neux.

"Sure, absolutely, let's go look in my records," he said as her flew into the shop.

I soon found myself on the back of a speeder bike clinging on to Anakin's waist. Though I had objected heavily I had ended up in this position which I found quit nice although I would never tell anyone.

After an hour we slowed as we reached a small farm.

We got off the bike and walked over to where a droid was bent over something. We walked up to it to ask where Anakin's, excuse me Ani's, mother was.


	6. Old Friends New Family

******I don't own Star Wars **

**I HATE AUTHORS NOTES INSTEAD OF CHAPTERS BUT THE ONE I PUT UP LAST CHAPTER IS IMPORTANT! I WILL DELEAT IT WHEN I SEE FIT! My goal is to finish this as soon as possible because I have a million more plot ideas. Hey people, I know there have been complaints about this story being short but I think you will find this a nice long chapter. **

**Old Friends New Family **

The farm was nothing like Padmé expected, instead of gardens there was machinery and a golden droid working on them.

We walked up to the droid who began babbling almost instantly, "Welcome to the Lars' Moisture Farm, I am C-," but Anakin cut him off.

"3-PO?"

"My maker," the droid gasped as I turned to Anakin in confusion.

"I built 3-PO when I was a boy living on Tatooine my mother must have covered him." he said, turning to the droid. "3-PO this is Padmé Naberrié she is a Jedi padawan like I was."

"It is lovely to meet you mistress Padmé," the golden droid said to me in is prissy voice.

"Skywalker, what is it with you and droids with attitude?" I teased him, "R2-D2 has never had a memory wipe and all he does is make nasty comments, and here you have a protocol droid with over the top manners."

"It must be that nothing around me can be boring," he teased me right back.

We both grinned as the droid bade us to follow him.

He led us to a courtyard ringed by different rooms where a boy and girl who appeared around our age stood.

The prissy droid addressed the boy, "Master Owen, we have two very important visitors."

"Hello, my name is Owen Lars and this is my girlfriend Beru Whitesun."

"I'm Anakin Skywalker and this is Padmé Naberrié, I came to see my mother."

Owen began to respond but was cut off by a gasp coming from one the openings that lined the walls of the courtyard.

Anakin and I both turned but my hand went to my light saber when Anakin only smiled.

A woman was standing in the entrance way with her hand to her mouth in shock that couldn't quite hide the huge smile she was sporting and tears, clearly from joy in her eyes.

"Ani? Oh Ani, is that you?"

"Mom", he cried and quickly embraced her.

I giggled when I saw how short his mom was compared to him, when she had last seen him, I was sure, he barely came up to her chest. The picture they made was beautiful, Anakin had his face buried in his mother's soft brown hair and I realized with a jolt how much his mother looked like me. It could have easily been me Anakin was embracing and the picture would stay the same. Then I realized how that thought didn't bug me as much as I thought it would but I didn't have time to question it as, at that moment, a man hobbled out of one of the rooms and the reunited mother and son broke apart reluctantly.

"Anakin, this is my husband Cliegg Lars and I can see you already met Owen and Beru. Cliegg, this is my son Anakin."

"It's nice to meet you son," said the man gruffly.** (Look at the quiz at the bottom to see if you know any of them.) **

"Mom's talked about you so much, you'd think she would never shut up," Owen broke in.

"Ani who is this," the woman named Shmi gestured to me."

"I am Padmé Naberrié, a Jedi padawan."

"She was at the temple with me and we hated each other, but we had to work together on a mission and so we agreed to get along, and now we are friends. Of course we realize it now rather than in all the years we feuded before."

Everyone laughed as Anakin shattered the ice and we were invited inside.

After I commed our Masters and Anakin's padawan I sat down next to Anakin who was catching up with his family.

"Ani, what has been going on, how are you doing with the Jedi? We don't get the holonet out here."

"Well Anakin here is a big war hero," I couldn't resist teasing him.

"Really?" Asked his mother.

"Yes, he is the youngest member of the Jedi council ever as well as the youngest master ever. He even has the nickname, The Hero With No Fear." Now I was laying it on to thick, mocking him to the highest extent but he did rise to my bait.

"At least I am not in my 20s and still a padawan."

"You know the masters haven't had time to give me my trial because of the war, otherwise I wouldn't be, I was the best in my age group."

"All the kids in that age group were horrible and that was only until I joined."

"Yes, well you wouldn't be except for the fact you have the highest midi-chlorian count ever."

"Another reason I am better then you!"

"Oh, just shut up."

He muttered a bunch of words I didn't understand but his mother scolded him for and I smirked at him.

"Listen to you mother Ani."

He muttered at me again, successfully keeping me distracted from the force push he was giving my chair. The chair when flying out from under me sending me sprawling on the floor as everyone laughed. I glared at him and he just smirked back.

The next day we returned to Watto's to meet the rest of our party so they could come and stay with Anakin's family as we fixed the ship. However, we arrived far before the rest of the Jedi so Anakin led me into a nearby cantina to get a drink and wait. We had settled down at the bar when the sound of shouting filtered in through the door.

We both jumped up and rushed outside, light sabers in hand. There was a fight going on between a young man and a small shriveled up creature that walked around on its hands and had a nasty look on his face. A squad of clones that had been placed there, in case of the separatists, were trying to break up the fight but weren't being listened to and a few of them had drawn their blasters, ready to fire when we rushed up to them.

"DON'T YOU DARE SHOOT!" He shouted causing the clones to turn and the two engaged in the fight to break apart.

"Who do you think you are ordering us aroun-," the clone broke off when he realized who was standing in front of him. "I am sorry General; I didn't know it was you.

"Don't worry about it Commander," then he turned to speak to the fighters in a language I didn't know.

He seemed to be doing an excellent job of resolving the conflict when he broke off in mid sentence, "Selbulba?"

The strange creature muttered "Skywalker," and the stuff that sounded like a bunch of insults to me before fleeing from the glare that Anakin was sending him, they clearly had a history worse than ours.

The young man turned to Anakin and asked, "Did the clone trooper call you General?"

"Yes he did."

"So you are a Jedi like the hero of no fear."

"I am in fact the hero of no fear."

"Wow, I don't even know your real name but traders tell the most amazing stories about you. Hold on a second, did Selbula call you Skywalker, as in Anakin Skywalker."

"No way!" I heard Anakin mutter before embracing the boy. He had a huge grin on his face and it was clear they used to be friends.

"Kitster, this is Padmé Naberrié a Jedi padawan who is on a mission with me. Padmé this is my old friend Kitster."

"Anakin Skywalker, a Jedi master! No one is going to believe this! Do you know Master Yoda?"

"I am on the Jedi council with Master Yoda."

"Youngest Jedi ever on the council he is," I broke in and Anakin and I began to laugh.

"Young padawan, one to talk you are," he said, causing us to laugh even harder as Anakin's friend stared at us.

"Jedi joke," I explained. "That's how Master Yoda talks."

"Just you wait; none of the gang is going to believe that Anakin Skywalker is the Hero With No Fear."

"Why don't we go surprise them," Anakin suggested as the black haired young man pulled out his comm-link to contact someone.

What was apparently the gang arrived before our group. They were all human, two dirty blond girls and a red headed boy.

"Anakin Skywalker?" One of the girls asked as she walked up to him and gave him a hug. "You've grown. The last I heard of you, you left this dust ball with some strangers."

"Are you back because they couldn't find a use for you? The slave boy who could never finish a podrace."

"I won the Boonta Eve," Anakin protested but I could see the hint of a smirk that was flickering at the corner of his lips, this boy was in for a big surprise.

"No, in fact I became a Jedi."

"Wow, do you know the Hero With No Fear."

Kitster broke in now, unable to contain himself, "Anakin is the Hero With no Fear, and the youngest Master. He is even on the Jedi council with Master Yoda."

"Yes. I believe that," the red head said sarcastically. "I bet you don't even have a light saber."

And that was the moment that Asoka chose to show up, darting up quickly, clearly hoping to surprise her master but he was too attuned to the force. The light saber whose existence was doubted snapped on causing the young padawan to jump back.

"Sky Guy, what was that for?"

"My old friend didn't believe I was a Jedi or even had a lightsaber, you provided the perfect opportunity to prove them wrong snips."

"Skyguy here is the best Jedi," she added onto her statement quickly after the identical coughs from behind her. "One of the best I mean."

"That's better, now Anakin, if you are done catching up I believe we should head back to your mother's house."

**Sorry for the wait but midterms are coming up and I don't have time to do almost anything but study, lucky I got a snow day recently or this chapter would never be up. **

**_Quick Quiz Time: _**

**_A band considered many names including _**_The Two Shaggy Gorilla Minus One Buffalo Fish_**_, before they decided on a name. What band was it? _**

**_And from the around the same time there was a song with a line that went "When a man named Al Capone, tried to make the town his own. My question for you, what is the name of the song? _**

**_First Lines of books, can you name the story?_**

**_1. "I was the first one in the family to know when Mama started going insane."_**

**_2. "Not every 13 year old girl is accused of murder, brought to trial, and found guilty."_**

**_3. "Who is John Galt?"_**

**_4. "The end of the world started when a Pegsi landed on the hood of my car."_**

**_5. "When the doorbell rings at 3 in the morning, it's never good news."_**

**_6. "James Choke hated Combined Science."_**

**_7. "Now that I've found the way to fly, which direction should I go into the night."_**

_**8. "My mother thinks I'm dead. Obviously I'm not dead, but it's safer for her to think that."**_


	7. A Change in the Game

**TWICE, I STARTED THIS CHAPTER AND ONCE THE INTERNET DIED WHEN I TRIED TO SAVE IT AND THE SECOND TIME I HAD TO FORCE QUIT AND I LOST ALL MY WORK! I AM SO FEAD UP WITH THIS CHAPTER, YOU ARE LUCKY I EVER FINISHED IT!**

**The wait will continue to be long as my time has been overwhelmed by school and sports, oh, and I have been sick a lot this year and it is hard to write as you are throwing up.**

**The answers to the First Lines of books from last chapter are below under the new ones, I hope everyone gives them a try.**

**I DON'T OWN STAR WARS**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MY BETA RACHEL, YOU ARE AWESOME AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR HELPING ME WITH THIS STORY! You have been waiting for this kiss as long as I have.**

* * *

A Change in the Game

The blades met in a deadly crash of light and they continued to push against each other as their wielders battled for control over the battle.

The brown haired woman glared at her opponent, whose strength she was no match for and shouted, "Kriff it, I am not going to loose to you again!"

He retured the statement with a smirk, knowing full well that there was almost no way she would ever be able to beat him. After all, she only came up to his shoulder and not only was he much stronger then her but he was also one of the best fighters the jedi had ever had placed among their ranks.

"You can't fight me! You're miniature! You fight like a hamster!" He smirked as he drew his blade out of the struggle.

She lunged forwards putting all of her anger at the comment against his blade that he had suddenly removed. The sand sunk away under her feet and she stumbled forward. His blade hit the sand, turning a few of the particles to glass as he reached to catch her, forgetting about her light saber that still rested, lit, in her hands.

She found herself, caught centimeters above the ground by a man who was most clearly swearing in two different languages.

The flesh on his bicep had a long gash with burned skin around it.

Padme gasped, "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to..."

He interrupted her, "Don't worry about it, I'm..." and then he hissed in pain as he released her to stand on her feet.

"Let me look at it," she said leading him inside.

* * *

The hard mattress that was considered a bed on the desert planet barely sunk as Anakin sat down on it. Padme hovered around him worriedly, searching for the medicine kit. When she finally found one buried in the far reaches of the refresher's cabinet she sat down on the bed next to him and wiped away the blood.

He hissed every time the rough washcloth made contact with his cut as she carefully wiped away the blood that had already seeped out of the gap in his skin.

She continued to reassure him of how sorry she was as she applied the batca patch to his skin and the she looked up.

His blue eyes were no longer filled with pain, they had darkened, letting lust seep in. Evidently he had noticed the close proximity which until then, she had paid no mind to.

She was sitting on his lap, as it was the easiest position to bandage the cut. Her body was pressed up against his naked chest and they were sitting on his bed, behind a closed door. Everyone was either in town or working outside on the farm.

He reached up and brushed a piece of hair that had released itself from the braid she had it pulled back into during the fight, back behind her ear and then rested his hand lightly on her cheek, almost cradling her face.

And then he slowly began to move forward, inching closer until his lips met hers.

Padme wanted to protest, they both knew all to well that this was wrong and yet, she couldn't bring herself to open her mouth and stop him from doing what she so longed for him to do, even if it was possible.

But then his soft lips pressed against her's, gently caressing them, and she forgot everything but the feeling of his lips on her. His hand tangled in her hair and it came undone from its' braid. His other hand on her waist, pulling her closer against him. Without knowing it, her hands tangled in his hair, increasing the pressure of his lips on hers. She shifted, and then moaned as the proof that he was enjoying it just as much as she was, pressed into her core. He used the opportunity to slip his tongue into her moth, exploring the inside and basking in the sweet taste that was purely Padme.

And as he moved his mouth down her neck, she snapped back to her senses and pulled away.

He sat back, shocked at her refusal.

"We should never have done that."

"I'm sorry mi'lady, I don't know what came over me."

"Well don't ever do that again," she warned him as she stalked out of the room.

* * *

Shimi gazed at her son practice with his companion. Something had changed between them, something had become more awkward some of the time. And yet, when they weren't being awkward with each other, they were flirting. They were clearly in love with each other, she could tell that her son cared for this girl more then almost anything else in the world.

She watched as he flicked her blade into his hand and turned them both off as he helped her up from where she had fallen when he yanked her blade out of her hand. It looked as though he might kiss her, before Owen came barreling in, oblivious to the moment that he had just interrupted. She turned away smiling as Anakin tackled the boy who had slammed into him and Padme sat on the sidelines and laughed.

* * *

**The answers to last chapter's questions are below. Congratulations to anyone who got any of them correct and I hope that you all try the new ones.**

**For Everyone's information, this isn't a way for me to buy reviews, it bugs me when people refuse to update until they have a certain number of reviews, I read a story and every other chapter would be a note from the Author telling people that they needed to review and people complained about that so she stopped writing the story. The biggest problem was that she wouldn't update until her friend's crossover got so many reviews and the crossover had nothing to do with her story, I hadn't even head of the two things it was about. The trivia is for fun, I love trivia and this is for all the other people who enjoy it as much as I do.**

**I had to put the line about fighting like a hamster in there, it is from a movie call No Strings Attached starring Natalie Portman and Ashton Kutcher.**

New Questions:

9. "I hope your reading this Mark."

10. Twenty Minutes after the war ends, I'm watching stumpers pour up out of a frozen hole in the ground like ants from hell and praying that I keep my natural legs for another day."

11. A cemetary. No. No, no, no! How had he ended up here?"

12. "The first thing you find out when yer dog learns to talk is that dogs don't got nothing much to say. About anything."

13. "My mother thinks I'm dead. Obviously I'm not dead, but it's safer for her to think that."

14. "The slim, cream-colored note may just as well have been inserted in a bottle and tossed into the ocean rather then sent by post, for by the time John received it, the professor was already dead."

15. "The steamer Drake plowed away from the coast of India and pushed is blunt prow into the Arabian Sea, homeward bound."

16. "Can you keep a secret?"

17. "The Friday before winter break, my mother packed me an overnight bag and a few deadly weapons and took me to a new boarding school."

18. "Sometimes it feels like all I ever to is lie."

19. "You are so lucky.'  
Trust my best friend Nancy to see things that way, Nancy is what you would call an optimist."

20. "When Portia Blake and her brother Foster set out fir Creston that summer, it was different then any other summer."

21. "This story begins within the walls of a castle, with the birth of a mouse."

22. "This is a story about something that happened long ago when your grandfather was a child."

23. "Ba-room, ba-room, ba-room, baripity, baripity, baripity, baripity-Good. His dad had the pickup going."

24."The year Buttercup was born, the most beautiful woman in the workd was a French scullery maid named Annette."

25. "The coppered-haired rider looked up at the black sky and swore."

26. "Ravi Chandra was going to be a rich man."

27. "The bomb and been timed to go off at exactly half past three."

28. "They had tried to destroy the Will, but that had proved to be beyond their powers."

29. "The other ship hung in the sky like a pendant, silver in the ether light cast by the nebula."

30. "Being a heroine is nowhere near the fun folks make it out to be."

31. "Sam Temple was on his board."

32. "The demon exploded in a shower of ichor and guts."

33. "The first week of August hangs at the very top of summer, the top of the live-long year, like the highest seat of a Ferris wheel when it pauses in its turning."

34. "It was nearing midnight and the Prime Minister was sitting alone in his office, reading a long memo that was slipping through his brain without leaving the slightest trace of meaning behind."

**The Answers to last chapter's questions congratulations to everyone who got any of them right:**

1. "I was the first one in the family to know when Mama started going insane." (Or give me death)

2. "Not every 13 year old girl is accused of murder, brought to trial, and found guilty."(True Confessions of Charlotte Doyle)

3. "Who is John Galt?" (Atlas Shrugged)

4. "The end of the world started when a Pegsi landed on the hood of my car." (The Last Olympian)

5. "When the doorbell rings at 3 in the morning, its never good news."(Stormbreaker)

6. "James Choke hated Combined Science."(The Recruit)

7. "Now that I've found the way to fly, which direction should I go into the night."(Matched)

8. "My mother thinks I'm dead. Obviously I'm not dead, but it's safer for her to think that." (Legend)


	8. Chapter 8

I** don't own Star Wars**

Really, if Padme wanted to be truthful with herself, she would admit that, she just couldn't draw her mind away from that kiss. From his lips smashed against her and his fingers intertwined in her hair as her's massaged his scalp. The feeling of sitting on his lap, pressed against his chest. And the experience of doing something forbidden.

However, Padme had no wish to be truthful with herself. She promised herself that the kiss meant nothing and that she would quickly forget about it. She repeated to herself that the only reason she couldn't stop thinking about it was because she had broken the rules, something she had never really done before.

Yet, in the back corners of her mind she continued reliving it and wishing she could feel it again. But hidden even further back was what she mused about throughout her sleepless nights...

How he had changed. How he was no longer the boy that she hated with all her heart. How, years ago, she would have shouted at him for fighting with Owen, and bickered with him instead of sparring.

But even behind those there was something hidden, behind the doubt that she had pushed back. Behind the thoughts that sat there gathering dust because she never needed them was something that grew with every minute she spent in his presence. Something that promised to quickly overwhelm her, something that could change both of them forever.

* * *

Honestly, Anakin had already admitted to himself what she had spent so long denying. Maybe it was because he had always been a bit rebellious or just the fact that he hadn't spent his whole life in the care of the jedi. But whatever it was, he knew he was in love with her, it wasn't something he could hide or forget about.

The way his heart leapt every time she entered a room or how, when she cut herself trying to help him fix the ship, he couldn't stand to see her pain.

What he hadn't noticed was the looks that she sent him, if she wanted to admit that she did that, and the knowing looks of his mother. Really, he had hardly noticed anything but her. Which might be why he never noticed how close they were getting on the ship until it was done

* * *

It was a tearful goodbye as they left the small farm. Anakin promised his Mother that he would come back to visit if he had the chance. Giving her one last hug as everyone else stood bye and watched.

And before the tears had dried on either of their faces, the ship entered hyperspace, back on their mission.

* * *

**Recently I have started watching The Big Bang Theory which has many funny Star Wars references, like when Sheldon is mimicking Admiral Akbar, "Its a trap." I Highly recommend it.**

**Here are the answers to the first lines of books, congratulations to anyone who knew any of them.**

"I hope your reading this Mark." (Pendragon: The Merchant of Death)

"Twenty Minutes after the war ends, I'm watching stumpers pour up out of a frozen hole in the ground like ants from hell and praying that I keep my natural legs for another day." (Robopocalypse)

"A cemetary. No. No, no, no! How had he ended up here?" (Intertwined)

"The first thing you find out when yer dog learns to talk is that dogs don't got nothing much to say. About anything." (Chaos Walking: The Knife of Never Letting Go)

"The slim, cream-colored note may just as well have been inserted in a bottle and tossed into the ocean rather then sent by post, for by the time John received it, the professor was already dead." (The Chronicles of the Imaginarium Geographica: Here, There Be Dragons)

"The steamer Drake plowed away from the coast of India and pushed is blunt prow into the Arabian Sea, homeward bound." (The Black Stallion)

"Can you keep a secret?" (The Tail of Emily Windsnap)

"The Friday before winter break, my mother packed me an overnight bag and a few deadly weapons and took me to a new boarding school." (Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Titan's Curse)

"Sometimes it feels like all I ever to is lie." (The Princess Diaries)

"You are so lucky.'  
Trust my best friend Nancy to see things that way, Nancy is what you would call an optimist." (Avalon High)

"When Portia Blake and her brother Foster set out for Creston that summer, it was different then any other summer." (Gone Away Lake)

"This story begins within the walls of a castle, with the birth of a mouse." The Tale of Desperaux)

"This is a story about something that happened long ago when your grandfather was a child." (The Magician's Nephew)

"Ba-room, ba-room, ba-room, baripity, baripity, baripity, baripity-Good. His dad had the pickup going." (Bridge to Terabithia)

"The year Buttercup was born, the most beautiful woman in the workd was a French scullery maid named Annette." (The Princess Bride)

"The coppered-haired rider looked up at the black sky and swore." (Song of the Lioness: In the Hand of the Goddess)

"Ravi Chandra was going to be a rich man." (Alex Rider: Crocodile Tears)

"The bomb and been timed to go off at exactly half past three." Alex Rider: Ark Angle)

"They had tried to destroy the Will, but that had proved to be beyond their powers." (Mister Monday)

"The other ship hung in the sky like a pendant, silver in the ether light cast by the nebula." (Glow)

"Sam Temple was on his board." (Hunger)

"The demon exploded in a shower of ichor and guts." (Clockwork Angle)

"The first week of August hangs at the very top of summer, the top of the live-long year, like the highest seat of a Ferris wheel when it pauses in its turning." (Tuck Everlasting)

"It was nearing midnight and the Prime Minister was sitting alone in his office, reading a long memo that was slipping through his brain without leaving the slightest trace of meaning behind." (Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince)


	9. The Battle

**I don't own Star Wars**

**Sorry for the wait but this chapter was just not coming together for me. Also in my defense, this week alone, I have two math tests, two social studies tests, an english test, and a french test. I am very busy with school and with all the studying I have to do this just has to be neglected.**

* * *

**The poem has no connection with the story but I just wanted to put it up so you could read it.**

_That last leaf I told you about?_

_She lost the bet, she fell,_

_invisible hands plucked her from her branch._

_Remember the pond I described?_

_The ice has stilled it-_

_no wind can bother it now,_

_it can rest for a season._

_The colors have given way_

_to the next step,_

_the crystaline white, you know._

_It's the beginning of the slow dance, my love,_

_when weary partners catch their breath_

_and lean against each other,_

_their tango-scuffed shoes_

_tracing circles in peaceful meditation._

_Now is the time to rest, my dear,_

_before the constellations spin_

_themselves back to the beginning,_

_and the spirit of the martyred leaf_

_reascends to her lofty twig._

_Now is the time to rest,_

_for when the slow dance is done,_

_a new song is begun._

_-Titania (I am afraid that this poet, cannot get proper credit, as this was posted on another writing sight, but she is nothing but amazing.)_

* * *

**The Battle**

You could cut the tension in the ship with a knife. Even the Jedi Masters noticed the awkwardness between the apprentice and former apprentice. As the ship came in sight of the distant planet, a giant volcano with lava everywhere. They landed, hidden behind an outcropping of massive rocks.

As the ship's hatch crept open they were hit with a blast of stifling dry air, even worse than Tattoine had been. The air rippled with blistering heat, and as the small party skirted the boiling magma. Up on a ledge, some rocks crumbled, tumbling to their destruction in the molten rock.

Both Anakin and Padmé extended their force senses, searching for their target. Their force signatures overlapped and both of them jumped in shock at the melding of their inner-selves.

Their masters didn't notice as they pulled out their sabers at the identification of the Sith's location, and the two quickly followed suit.

The party crept towards the presence, doing their best to shield theirs at the same time. Yet apparently, at least one of them wasn't well covered because they felt the Sith tense.

Anakin began to run, shoving down the door and storming in, with the other Jedi quick behind him. The Chancellor was sitting in a chair and slowly, he turned to face them.

"Ah, Anakin, how good it is to see you."

Padmé noticed Anakin wince as his mentors voice washed over him.

"If you want, my boy, you could join me, rule the galaxy with me. I'm sure your friends would understand."

For just a second, the galaxy held still as Anakin considered the Sith Lord's proposal. Obi Wan began to move forward towards his friend, yet halted in his tracks when he saw Padmé begin to move towards the young man, speaking softly to him.

"Anakin, you cannot possibly consider this, and leave behind all of your friends, turn your back on the people who raised you, only to return and kill them all. That is the horror that the Chancellor is suggesting you do."

Despite the anger and demand in her words, her voice sounded soft, compassionate, worried.

Anakin turned his blade against her and as she stood looking at him, only a few feet preventing her from being impaled on his lightsaber, something registered in his mind, telling him what he was doing, and what he was about to do.

And, as the galaxy returned to its normal state and life seemed to return to its normal pace, Anakin once again turned his blade on the man he had once trusted.

The Chancellor sighed and seemed, almost disappointed, "Well, it was your choice. You could have ruled the galaxy as my apprentice, but you chose to be slaughtered with the rest of the Jedi. Though I fail to see reason in your choice, I must accept it."

Padmé and Anakin both glared at him, and then all four of the Jedi began to move.

Sith lighting stuck once, twice and as the battle commenced it became quite clear the Chancellor was attempting to narrow the odds to one on one.

Obi Wan was the first to fall, then Padmé's master, courtesy of a large dose of Sith lightning. Yet the battle continued as the Chancellor attempted to deal with the Jedi, the annoying padawan first.

In her defence, Padmé hung on, however, her battle ended when a sheet of metal fell on her leg, holding her prisoner.

The Chancellor smiled his first since the battle had begun, when he noticed that the only remaining Jedi was Anakin, and then he struck.

Sith lighting met the blue lightsaber in a crash of light. Both parties pushed as hard as they could, and yet neither of them could break the others hold.

The Chancellor pressed onwards, Anakin's blade slipping slowly back as he lost ground against the Sith.

His blade had reached a point where it was a few inches from his chest when Padmé cried out in fear.

The Jedi's head shot around, though the pressure on his blade never lessened. And as he took in Padmé's worried face, something changed.

His eyes shone brighter, as did his blade, and, as it would seem to force users, his whole aura.

And as he pushed against the Chancellor's lightning, suddenly he was winning, gaining ground back, bit by bit. And then suddenly, he was drawing closer and closer to the man the whole time. Until the lightning disintegrated and the lightsaber sliced through the man's chest, dissecting him.

Padmé managed to wiggle free of her trap and rush toward him, throwing her arms around his neck as he spun her in joy, marveling at the way her hair fanned out behind them. They drew closer together, their lips almost touching, and then they realized what they were doing and pulled back sharply, quickly distancing themselves.

"Umm, we should probably wake our masters now," Anakin managed to stutter out and Padmé quickly agreed as they moved towards the two Jedi lying unconscious on the floor of the cavern.

"What happened?" Obi Wan muttered sleepily as he rose, massaging his head.

"We won!" Padmé responded quickly, "Anakin beat him."

"Good job," Obi Wan congratulated his friend, thumping him on the back. "We'll have to tell the Jedi Council that it was a joint effort, though Anakin struck the final blow, and omit the fact that anyone fell unconscious."

Anakin laughed, "That is just to make you look more powerful, you're taking our credit."

"That it is, my friend."

Maybe because they were relieved that the battle was over or maybe just because there had been a significant lacking in things to laugh about in recent years, the group dissolved into laughter as they returned to their ship. Their journey wasn't home; they still had a triumphant return to accomplish


	10. A Change in the Code

**I don't own Star Wars**

**I recently finished my story Twilight and Evening Bell which means I have one less story to worry about updating. That hopefully mans that the updates will come slightly more frequently on this story.**

* * *

A Change in the Code

Anakin and Padmé did their best to ignore each other on the flight back, which was surprisingly not hard as Anakin spent his time flying the ship and Padmé continued to stay out of the way. The way they were separated meant they didn't even notice what was happening between their masters. It had never occurred to them that something might have happened when they were alone on Tattoine. So caught up in their own romance that they didn't even notice what was happening between their mentors.

Because of this lack of attention they were in for a shock when they stood before the council a few days later.

* * *

The heroes arrived home to cheers and applause, Corsacant honored them with parades and the holonet sung their praise. Girls swooned over Anakin and men enjoyed nights with an image of Padmé. People spun tales of what might have happened during the mission, outrageous tales of how Palpatine was defeated with just one glance from the group, how Padmé's words brought him to his knees, how the Sith lightning bounced off Anakin and onto the Sith Lord, how Palpatine was really Anakin's father who his son had strived to destroy.

However when the group of heroes stood before the Jedi Council they stood before the only people who knew anything close to the real story.

They received praise and Padmé was made a Jedi Knight. Everything was going as predicted until, "We are leaving the Jedi!"

Anakin choked as everyone sat, shell shocked, at Obi Wan's announcement. "Abbe and I are in love and since the Council is to traditional to alter the Jedi Code in the way they should we are going to leave to get married."

"Propose we change the code, do you?" The small green master states.

"Yes I do, the Jedi are to focused on not forming attachment and because of that if they do it encourages them to the Dark Side. Love isn't what the Jedi should be avoiding, love is what the Light Side of the Force is all about. The Jedi should embrace love, not condemn it."

"Speak wisely you do, consider it, we will. Leave the Jedi, you must wait to do."

The left the Council Room, Anakin and Padmé still attempting to process what had just taken place. As soon as the doors closed Abbe jumped on Obi Wan, kissing him. Their former apprentices stood there awkwardly. This information had blindsided them as they hadn't seen it coming. Yet somehow it seemed to fit. Padmé sent a glance towards Anakin, knowing that they needed to speak.

However, they never got the chance as they were mobbed exiting the temple. Holonet reporters with never-ending questions and females wearing shirts that proclaimed their allegiance to Anakin. The group managed to push through the group but they continued to follow them, hinting at the lack of privacy they would have to endure for the next few days until another scandal caught their attention.

And that was exactly what happened, it seemed that not only was one of the Senators who had spoken in favor of the Sith Lord was paying off but that he also was having relations with a mass of female slaves that he kept for that very purpose. The media kept their attention tuned to that, well up until the jedi council made their announcement.


	11. Chapter 11

_This poem I wrote in honor of the victims of the 12/14/12 school shooting in Connecticut. Though this is an antiquate tribute I needed to write something about this. I will most likely write another poem about this incident and I will put it up as well. I am sorry that this isn't the chapter that you wanted but people need to know about what happened._

* * *

_It was suppose to be a joyous occasion_

_A fundraiser_

_A dinner_

_Christmas carols drifting from the piano_

_And incredible food waiting in the kitchen to be devoured _

_Yet, we take a break_

_To close our eyes_

_A moment of silence _

_A moment of remembrance_

_Because a tragedy had occurred_

_Less than twelve hours ago_

_A tragedy that was impossible to ignore_

_Because, when the shots stopped_

_People lay dead_

_Along the halls of a school_

_Many of them children_

_Young children_

_Hardly exposed to the world_

_With promising futures before them_

_Chances to make a difference in the world_

_You could have changed us all_

_And in a way you did_

_But at what a cost_

_What a price to pay_

_We held a benefit_

_To raise money_

_To give children a gift during the holidays_

_And yet, _

_We have to send wishes_

_To families who won't be able _

_To spend the holidays without the children_

_How cruel is this world_

_To allow a madman_

_To steal these children_

_From their families,_

_During the holidays_

_Those news men and women_

_Always rushing for a excellent story_

_Always cheerful and fake_

_They couldn't finish their breaking story_

_It was just to horrible_

_And the country held its breath_

_As everyone waited for more information_

_And children in schools_

_All over the world_

_Continued to attend classes_

_Unaware that it could have been them_

_Being asked to grasp hands_

_Close eyes_

_And exit the school_

_So they couldn't see_

_Wouldn't be haunted _

_By the bodies of their friends_

_So tonight_

_A town_

_Probably many towns_

_Gather together on the green_

_Basked in candlelight_

_In honor of the victims_

_Who died in the shooting_


	12. Admittance and Epilogue

** Its over, I've finally finished! Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me. I will go back to edit and improve the chapter but lets call it done. This chapter is dedicated to my beta Rachel. Thank you so much for helping with this story.**

Admittance and Epilogue

Blaster bolts rebounded off the shield he had erected to protect passers-by, as his blue blade blurred the air. Sweat poured down Anakin's face, darkening his long hair and dripping down his bare chest. Padmé gazed at him from the window where she had spotted him for the first time in days, transfixed by how handsome he was. She loved him. Somehow during the trip, she had fallen in love with the man she once hated. They no longer had to worry about the Jedi code, yet there was still something preventing them from talking to each other about it. Padmé was to nervous to change that.

That was why she had retreated to gazing at him through the window of the Jedi meditation gardens. The object of her stalkerish behavior turned off the remote and glanced up as she quickly darted behind a tree to hide. Afraid that he was going to see her if she went back to the window, she retreated to the Nubian section and immersed herself in the flowers from her home planet.

Submerged in her pensive thoughts she didn't notice the presence of the person entering the garden until his shadow reached her.

"Hello," she jumped up with surprise as the object of her thought's voice reached her.

"We need to talk," she said to him.

" I'm in love with you!"

She gazed at him in shock, her mouth dropping open and the words she was going to say spilling out silently. She fumbled for something to say, her brain scrambling for a diplomatic response. But in true word vomit style the words just spilled out.

" I'm in love with you too!"

"Really?" He let out the word in a soft breath,

"Really," she said, nervous now that she knew what she was saying.

He reached down and captured her lips in a soft kiss, full of promise for the future.

* * *

_-2 years later_

The lake resort was beautiful under the blue sky and bright sun that sparkled off of the water. The small family splashed around on the shore, the twin children not old enough to swim but the parents were childish enough for the whole family. Their former masters laughed at the couple from the balcony, arms around each other. Changes had come to the Jedi order, children weren't completely taken from their families and given breaks to visit them. Many of the Jedi had married and the order was rapidly expanding, reaching record numbers and the couple on their beach were doing their part with the one year old twins on the beach and the new, still unknown, child that was growing, the older couple on the balcony might be soon to follow.


End file.
